The mysterious mind of the human boy
by TheLostOfTheRookieNine
Summary: She has just discovered boys. Were they different from girls? Do they fall in love? If so, how? she was clueless when it came to boy. . Not only does she misunderstand boys, she doesn't know anything about herself. But then a blonde haired boy came along, teaching her things about herself that she didn't even know. God forbid they fall in love.
1. Ma'lady has arrived

Chapter one

Hinata held her textbooks tightly to her chest, it was her first day of school and she was terrified. She'd been to school before, but it wasn't like _this. _Her old school was a private school, and not to mention, it was only girls that attended. But here, there were boys instead of stuck up girls, teachers instead of mean old witches, as she called them, and here just looked like so much _fun_. She glanced around the yard of the school, she saw boys whirling around on skateboards, the younger children playing tag, and girls gossiping at a table. It excited her, yet scared her.

_Ring. Ring. _She jumped at the sound of the bell. 'Two bells mean..Time for morning classes!' She headed into the large High school, eager to explore. It had been twenty minutes and she had not found her homeroom class. She was beginning to get frustrated, and was on the verge of tears. 'Its my first day of school and im already going to be in trouble!' She thought as she sniffed back the tears. She turned a sharp corner and ran smack dab into someone, her books were scattered everywhere. She quickly tried to regain her books, (and dignity).

"Im so sorry, its just, its my first day, and I don't know where _anything _is" she tried to hold back tears. The cheery blonde giggled.

"It's fine, don't worry. I remember my first day here" The stranger cringed "Where're you headed?"

Hinata smiled. "Umm.." she looked at her schedule "English/homeroom with Jiraiya-sensei"

The blonde smiled. "That's right! Sensei did mention something about a new student. I have that class also, just follow me." Hinata nodded her head and soon they arrived to the room. The blonde reached for the handle before turning to Hinata. "Oh, I almost forgot, I'm Ino" she said with a smile. Hinata smiled and they both entered.

"Oi! Ino! Late again. Are you asking for another detention?" Said a man with white spiky hair. Ino took her seat.

"But Sensei, I was helping out the new student! You DID tell me to be nicer." She said with a smirk. 'Sensei' mumbled something before turning to Hinata.

"And you must be Ms. Hyuuga. Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" Hinata looked from face to face and shook her head vigorously. The man chuckled, "You don't have a choice." He ushered her to the front of the class. All eyes were on her, she felt her face get hot.

"Um, I'm Hinata" She smiled then noticed that this wasn't an all girl class. "H-Hinata Hyuuga." She mentally hit herself, she _never _stuttered, well, not until she was infront of boys. "I transferred from an all g-girl's school, I'm not used to p-public school, so I apologize." Jiraiya nodded and pointed to an empty seat between a pink haired girl and Ino, her very first friend. The two of them smiled as she took her seat. She sat there awkwardly until the bell rang. As everyone was pavking up to leave, she turned to Ino.

"Umm..Could you help me find my math class?"

Ino smiled and led the way

Ino grabbed Hinata by the arm. "If we don't get there soon, all of the good seats are gonna be taken!"

They finally reached the cafeteria. Ino looked for her usual table, all of the seats were taken, except three. They walked over to the semi-full table.

"Hey guys!" Said Ino as she plopped her bag down under the table.

"Is this the new girl?" Asked a boy with black hair

Ino rolled her eyes. "Duh"

"I'm Kiba!" Said the black haried boy with a flirty smile. Hinata murmered and "Hi"

Kiba waited for the guys to follow suit, but they didn't, so he introduced everyone.

"Oh, I forgot one," he said after he pointed everyone out to her. "Naruto, he'll be here soon."

"N-Naruto?" Hinata asked. Kiba nodded his head and began to eat.

The pink haired girl, Sakura, smiled at her. "Y'know, you're FAR more friendlier than _that" _she said as she looked towards Ino. "I like you."

Hinata smiled.


	2. Neji her Protector

The group chatted loudly, all except for Hinata. She sat quietly with her hands placed in her lap as she listened to her belly growl. 'Shut up!' She mentally screamed at her belly. The group became quite. Hinata's face reddened.

"Oi! Naruto! Its already noon! Why are you _just _getting here!" She hit him on the back of his head as he sat down. Hinata was relieved because she wasn't the cause of the silence.

"Sakura! That hurt" he rubbed his head. He looked across from him, and there sat a foreign girl, he leaned towards Sakura. "sakura.. Who's that?" He whispered.

"Huh? Oh, that's Hinata, she's new. You would've known that if you came to school on time."

"I see." He leaned forward towards Hinata. "Hi! I'm Naruto!" he said loudly with a cheeky smile. Hinata smiled slightly and nodded in response.

"Say, Hinata!" He said loudly. Sakura hit him on the head once again.

"Naruto! Don't be so loud! You're scaring her!" Naruto mumbled and looked away while rubbing his head.

The bell rang

"Hinata, c'mon, if we're late, Gai-Sensei will make us run extra!" The three of them hurried off. After about two minutes of walking to class, they were soon in the locker room.

"Um..I don't have a gym uniform..Will I be in trouble?" Hinata looked down and played with her fingers

"You can borrow mine, I have an extra." Offered Ino. Hinata nodded and got dressed. Sakura and Ino were dressed before Hinata so they waited for her to be done before walking to the track. They ran two laps, before being able to play freely.

"Hinata, wanna play soccer? Boys against girls" Sakura asked. Hinata nodded her head and walked towards the field. Hinata looked at the boy in a purple jersey. 'He looks like cousin" she looked again "It is!" she walked towards him. He was juggling the soccer ball when he looked up and saw his younger sibling.

"Hinata?"

"Hi, Neji" She smiled. "It's been six years, how can you remember me?"

"Well, you know us Hyuuga's have great eyes." He chuckled and he hugged her. "Why do yo-"

"How do you guys know eachother?" Asked Kiba

"Oh, we're related. Cousins."

"I didn't know you had a cousin, you cant have a hot cousin and not introduce us" Kiba smirked.

"Okay. Cut the family reunion and lats play." Said Sakura, noticing the tension between Kiba and Neji.

By the end of class the game was 4-6. The boys won. Ino glared at them. "Next time, victory will be OURS!" She yelled. The girls headed down to the locker room. The boys were also gone, only Kiba and Neji remained. As they were walking down the field Neji "accidentally" tripped Kiba, he reached down to help him up. He looked him straight in the eye.

"Keep you and your hormones away from Hinata," He glared at him and walked away, leaving Kiba sprawled out of the ground.


	3. Her new ambition

**Should I continue this? I need feedback. I don't bite… Hehehe. Possibly. Tell me what you think! Now on to ze story! **

"Where's Naruto and Kiba" Asked Shikamaru as he got dressed.

"What? The king of boring is interested in something?" Joked Chouji. Shika rolled his eyes.

"Naruto skipped and Kiba..lost the ball, so he went to get it." Said Neji as he glanced at the door, Kiba suddenly bursted in.

"Did you find the ball?" Asked Chouji

"Uh, what?" Neji shot him a glare "Oh, yeah, I found it." Kiba looked at the ground. There was so much tension surrounding Kiba and Neji. The Final bell finally rang, dismissing them from school.

It was nearly five o'clock and Hinata was still exploring the school. 'I need to get used to this' she thought to herself. She peeked in every window, looked in every class, and by 5:30, she knew the entire school like it was her best friend. She smiled in triumph as she exsited the building. She began whistling as she walked home, closing her eyes and enjoying the sound of the soft breeze whistling the same tune. The center of her forehead connected with something twice as hard, she stumbled onto the ground. She landed with an "oomf" sound. She rubbed her forehead gently and opened her eyes. 'It's him..' she thought. 'Gah, what was his name? Paruko? Juruyo? Naruto? Naruto that's it!' Naruto looked down at her.

"Oi! Hinata, I didn't see you! Are you okay?" He reached for her hand to help her up but she pulled away. She nodded and stood up, but fell right back down. "hinata?" he sounded worried. "Are you okay?" She nodded again. "Don't lie." He sighed. 'Is it your ankle?" She nodded slowly. She stood up once again this time without falling, even though it was killing her. "I could walk you home..if you want?" he offered

Hinata smiled, "thank you." She looked around, "But theres my f-father, I must be going." She hurried off. She walked behind her "father", a tall, slender, man. The truth was she didn't know the man she just needed an excuse to get away from Naruto. She had nothing against him. Honestly, she thought he was rather cute, and his loudness was adorable. She just couldn't deal with guy friends, she wasn't used to it. It would probably be a couple of months before she befriended him. But at this point in time, she had no feelings towards him, she didn't know him, or like, or hate, or dislike, to her, he was just sorta there, not a friend, not an acquaintance, not an enemy, just.. _there._ And she wanted to keep it that way. Boys weren't her forte, don't get me wrong, she wasn't on the other side of the fence either, she just had no feelings for boys. She wasn't exactly sure _how _to feel towards them. Boys were different. They were different species from different planets, who thought, talked, slept, ate and peed different than girls. Did they have the same dreams as girls? What made them fall in love? Do they like homemade gifts? She'd been with girls her entire life, she knew everything and anything about girls, from why they mess with their hair so much to why they want to get married and have a fairytale love story. She could write a book about them. But Boys..They were mythical creatures that have just been discovered in her world. There was so much to know, so little time. She was determined to figure out the mind of a boy. However, that might be impossible. She was determined to know about the mind of the human boy. What make them so different? She was about to find out.


	4. The hurt in his eyes

**Please! Review me. I'm desperate! *begs on knees* **

**Anywho. I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'D be Naruto…That is my dream that shall never come true.. sadface **

**Story time! **

Naruto shoved his hands in his pocket and kicked up sand. It was around ten o'clock, but who cares? Not his parents, 'cause they were non-existent. He walked around the park examining all that he could see, it was dark, and he was scared, he was shivering and he wanted to go home. But to him, this was home. It had been like that since he was orphaned at age 7. The sad part is, _no one _knows. He's crying on the inside, smiling on the out. He had to. This was the only way he knew how to react. He layed down on the park bench, using his bag of clothes as a pillow, and looked up at the stars. He prayed that he'd wake up early, there was no use, he never did. He wished on every single star, everynight, wishing the same exact wish "I wish I had parents. A mom that cares for me and a father that is proud." He whispered. He teared up a little. But soon stopped when a picture popped into his head. It was a girl, she was smiling slightly and her hands were resting on the table. _"Hinata"_ he whispered. 'I hope she's okay..I'm really worried. Boy, sakura's gonna give me hell when she finds out I hurt Hinata.' He chuckled slightly. 'I don't like her, I barely know her, but I do know that I'd like to be friends with that Hinata." He smiled and drifted off to sleep.

….

Hinata swung her still wet hair into a ponytail, then danced into her pink, silk gown. She walked over to her bed and plobbed down. She smiled as she connected with the soft sheets. There was a slight breeze coming from her window. She shivered and climbed under the blanket. She faced her window and counted the stars. "One star, to help take you far, two stars, you and your lover dancing among them, three stars, you have your very own family. Four stars, don't ever leave family behind, five stars, Youre in my heart" She smiled. Her and her mother used to sing that before their slumber. The pain in her ankle was more now, but she couldn't feel it, she was in her happy place, in her mothers arms amongst the stars. She was soon asleep

….

Neji glanced at the photos laid before him. It was Hima and Hinata in each of them, they were hugging in all of them. 'I've left her alone for seven years,' he shook his head. 'Ive prayed for the moment when I can once again call her my little sister. This is my chance. Especially sense her mother died. I must do my job as her brother.' He thought. 'I hope her and Tenten get along. The two most important girls in my world; Hinata and Tenten. It is my job to protect them both. As a btother, and boyfriend.' And with that, he fell asleep.


	5. And so it begins

Naruto awoke with a start. He rolled over on the bench and rubbed his eyes sheepishly. He soon realized he was late, yet again. He sighed and began to change his clothes. Once he was done he stuffed his bag into a knot hole and ran to school.

….

Hinata combed her long dark hair before tying it up. She looked at the clock, it was barely six. She wanted to get to school early so she could do a bit more exploring. She limped outside and began to walk to school.

….

"Hello?" Naruto called. "Hellooo" He frowned. There wasn't anyone in the entire school. Just loose janitors. 'They must've taken a day off without me'. He began to walk back towards the main entrance when he spotted Hinata roming around. "hinata?"

Hinata whipped around at the sound of her name being called. She turned to see Naruto. "Oh..Hi' She whispered.

"You know..they took a day off." He said with a frown. Hinata giggled. "What's so funny?"

"N-naruto. School hasn't begun yet. I-It's only six/ She continued to giggle.

Naruto cocked his head to the side. "Oh. I'm early for once? This must be the end of the world." He joked. Hinata continued to giggle. Naruto smiled at the fact that he could make her laugh so easily.

"So what are you doing here Hina?" He smiled

"Hina?" she asked

"I thought I'd give you a cool nickname, since we're friends now." He scratched the back of his head. "Unless you don't like it."

"Oh, n-no. I like it!" She smiled.

Naruto smiled.

"A-and to answer your question, Im j-just exploring, trying to make sure I know my way around the school. Naruto nodded. Hinata began to walk. Naruto noticed her limp. He frowned.

"Did I do that?" he asked with a worried tone

"O-oh. No. This w-was my fault." She gave him a slight smile.

"I'm sorry," He looked her in the eyes so she could know he meant it. Hinata stared at his eyes. 'They are so pretty, yet so sad, he's hurting inside, I can feel it, yet he smiles like a child with candy.' She thought to herself.

"It's okay, Naru." She smiled at her new nickname for him

"Naru?" He smiled.

"I thought I'd give you a cool nickname, since we're friends now." She paused and smiled. "Unless you don't like it" She giggled.

"Oh, no. I do." He smiled.


End file.
